


"this is officially the worst day of my life."

by zhangjunftw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangjunftw/pseuds/zhangjunftw
Summary: DRABBLE CHALLENGE: write a drabble containing the above quote with a pairing in different settings/AUs.some will be longer and some will be shorter than others, depending on how inspired I am and how busy I am with school work.the tags will be updated as I post the chapters :)





	1. High School AU - BiTing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fluffy biting to start this off

"This is officially the worst day of my life." Zhengting groaned, voice half muffled since his head was resting on his arms on the table. Next to him, Chengcheng was completely unsympathetic, not even bothering to look up from his textbook. "Fan Chengcheng, aren't you going to try and comfort your ge?" Zhengting whined.

 

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that." Chengcheng replied dryly.

 

"Yeah, well, doesn't change the fact that today is now my new worst day of my life," Zhengting huffed.

 

"How unfortunate." Chengcheng deadpanned. "But I have a quiz in two hours, so if you're wanting any comfort from me, you'll have to wait until after 4pm."

 

"Wow, so cold," Zhengting grumbled, pouting. "And they call Leng Yanjun the ice prince? You could definitely compete for the title Fan Chengcheng." Zhengting sighed.

 

A familiar sensation of fingers ruffling his hair made Zhengting lift his head up from the table, and his eyes met warm brown ones. "What are you moping about now, Zhengting?" Wenjun asked, a teasing lilt in his voice as he took the seat opposite Zhengting's.

 

"Bi Wenjun! You messed up my hair!" Zhengting complained, hands coming up to fix his hair. Wenjun only laughed, dodging when Zhengting tried to reach over and hit him. "Come back here, you beanpole."

 

"Ge, please," Chengcheng pleaded. "I need to pass this quiz, please go and flirt somewhere else."

 

"Okay, okay, sorry," Zhengting said, fingers closing around Wenjun's wrist and pulling him up to follow him. "Good luck for your quiz, Chengcheng!"

 

"So what were you so sulky about earlier?" Wenjun asked, lacing their fingers together.

 

Zhengting looked up at Wenjun, the younger boy's gentle gaze and the feeling of his warm hand linked with his own - "Oh, nothing," Zhengting smiled. _Even the darkest skies clear when I'm with you._


	2. Hunger Games AU - ZhangJun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of blood and injury  
> you all know what comes in a hunger games au right? angst

"This is officially the worst day of my life." Yanjun hissed, swearing when his hand came away with red on his fingertips.

 

Zhangjing knelt on his knees next to him, the older boy's deft hands already tearing up a cloth. "Shut up, you big baby." Zhangjing pressed the cloth against Yanjun's injured side, wincing at Yanjun's strangled yell.

 

"You try getting shot, You Zhangjing," Yanjun hissed through gritted teeth. "Then we'll see how you like it."

 

"Yeah, well if someone had listened to me and checked his surroundings properly instead of just striding into someone else's camp, you wouldn't be in this situation now, would you?" Zhangjing snapped back.

 

Yanjun merely clenched his jaw, no retort on his tongue. Zhangjing was right, even if he hated to admit it - he had been careless. If he had moved even a second later, if his reflexes had been slower...the cannon shot that had sounded fifteen minutes earlier might have been announcing his death instead.

 

Even now, Yanjun couldn't be sure that the next cannon shot wouldn't be his own. The arrow had hit his side, he had no idea what the extent of the damage inflicted was - he could die during the night, just close his eyes and never wake up again. Or maybe the Gamekeepers would create some other new event in the arena that would kill off at least half of their number - Yanjun shoved that thought away, not wanting to consider it.

 

The older boy was facing away from him, "Jing," he called, reaching for Zhangjing's hand. Zhangjing's hand was covered in blood - Yanjun couldn't tell how much of it was his own, how much belonged to the unfortunate District 12 tribute that Zhangjing had slaughtered after she had fired that blasted arrow. Zhangjing didn't resist, and Yanjun realised that Zhangjing was shaking, slight tremors running through him as he clenched his jaw tightly, as though if he relaxed even a little, he was going to scream.

 

"You are not allowed to die." Zhangjing says finally. "The sponsors love you, they'll send something, you just need to hang on until then."

 

Yanjun wants to refute this: the sponsors love him as long as they continue this narrative of star-crossed lovers, the sponsors would probably just let him die, what kind of supplies could they possibly give to combat the blood loss anyway? He wants to tell Zhangjing to leave him here, he's vulnerable now, the other tributes would find them, and Yanjun isn't going to be of any use when they do come for them -

 

"I can't watch you die," Zhangjing whispers, fingers tightening their grip on Yanjun's, and that's when Yanjun knows that nothing he says will convince Zhangjing about the reality of their situation.

 

So Yanjun squeezes Zhangjing's hand back and flashes his signature smirk at him, the one he knows the Capitol loves. "It's going to take a lot more than an arrow to take me down," he says, trying to sound as light and confident as he can.


	3. Time travel AU/Terminator-ish AU - ZhangJun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, I'm your boyfriend from the future, and I'm here to save you from certain death at the hands of future government goons!"

"This is officially the worst day of my life." Zhangjing hissed.

"Well, look on the bright side, you got to meet me, Jingbao," the silver haired boy next to him said. Zhangjing shot a glare at him, the stupid smirk on his stupidly handsome face - this mysterious stranger who just appeared out of nowhere, proudly declaring himself to be his boyfriend from the future who was here to protect him from being killed by some bad guys.

Just when Zhangjing thought that this shitty pick up line couldn't get any worse, actual men in fancy pressed suits - suits that no broke college student could afford, not without a hefty loan from the bank at least - had shown up at the cafeteria and started flipping tables and students alike in their rush to get across the room towards them. Mystery dude had grabbed his hand, half dragging him across campus to get away from the suited trio.

"Don't call me that." Zhangjing snapped.

"Would you rather I call you mine?" he asked.

Zhangjing grit his teeth, digging his nails into his palms to keep from maybe punching a tooth out of that perfect smile - dear god, was that a dimple?

"Enjoying the view? I mean, I know I'm good looking -" 

And just like that, Zhangjing was reminded that this absurdly good-looking person was also the reason why he was spending his day running from three weirdos. "Start explaining." Zhangjing said.

"Explaining what, how my face is so good looking?"

"No, dumbass." Zhangjing sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. "Who were those people in suits? Why are they chasing after us?"

Mystery dude's eyes hardened at the mention of the suited pursuers, grin wiped from his face - without the easy-going expression, he did look rather fierce, Zhangjing thought - it was the eyebrows, he noted.

(If he had been the Zhangjing from the future, from Yanjun's time, he might have reached over to smooth out the crease in between his eyebrows with a request for Yanjun to stop frowning so much - Yanjun would have smiled at him then, because who was he to deny his Jingbao anything?

But he is not that Zhangjing yet. As much as he tries to remember this, Yanjun still can't help the bitter feeling at the back of his throat, looking at this Zhangjing who looks at him with eyes that don't recognise him.)

"They're from the future too, where I come from. They work for the government of the future."

"The government - you said they were bad people!"

"And they are. You don't understand, Jing - " he falters on the last word, clearing his throat. "Zhangjing. In the future, things aren't the same as they are now. The government rules with an iron fist, slaughtering anyone who dares to oppose them."

Zhangjing pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to stave off the impending headache. "Okay, wait, assuming that everything you've said is true - "

"It is."

"Don't interrupt me. Assuming it's true, and you really are from the future," Zhangjing said. "Why the hell would the government of the future want me dead?"

"Because you're one of the main leaders of the Resistance, and one of the few key players in the fight to overthrow the government." he replied. Zhangjing stared at him, and his expression must have said it all, because the other boy hurriedly continued: "I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'm serious."

Just then, a loud bang sound - someone was trying to knock the door down. "Open this door now!" one of the three suited goons' muffled voice could be heard through the heavy wooden door.

"Look, I know this entire situation is crazy," oh, crazy doesn't even begin to cover it, Zhangjing thought, looking at the other boy. "But I need you to trust me. I promise, I won't let any of them hurt you."

Zhangjing wanted to look away from him, but the determination and sincerity in the other's eyes held him in place. "I don't even know your name." Zhangjing said finally.

"It's Yanjun," he replied as the door started shaking on its hinges. "Don't worry, You Zhangjing. I'll protect you."

Zhangjing has known Yanjun for less than an hour, but looking into his eyes when he says that, Zhangjing finds that he actually does believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'jingbao' is from xiyous (ziyisus) fic sunshine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524437) - read it if you haven't yet, it's super cute.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt: https://mobile.twitter.com/zhangjunftw


End file.
